Visiting Mitch
by Tigerizza
Summary: Tigerizza travels to visit her boyfriend Mitch in Japan! On the other hand Tigerizza is that little peace-scratch that- balance keeper. Crane and Viper get dumped and realize they have a lot in comon. Po and Tigress realize something as well and Monkey and Mantis are closer then ever. And Shifu finds the person he has been looking for. Pogress, Ciper, ManMo, ShifuxOC, OcxOc, OcxOC


**Disclaimer: Kung Fu panda not mine. Mitch is my boyfriend Mitchicus and Tigerizza is me and Kann is from taskarrthetwisted**

"I miss him so much." Tigerizza looked at Po feeding Tigress. Recently both the furious five and Tigress had accepted the fact the fact that Tigress was in love with Po. Unbelievable? Slightly. Unacceptable? No.

Tigress found it sad that Tigerizza was the only one who didn't have that special someone with them. That and the fact Tigress and Po treat her more like their daughter rather than a comrade or baby sister.

"Time for training!" Shifu walked into the kitchen. "I want Tigress and Po to spar. Crane you work on your deflecting with Monkey, Viper work on you agility along with Mantis. That is… Oh and Tigerizza I want you to read some scrolls. That's all."

They all bowed toward the old master. Shifu turned away while his student went to do what they were told.

Tigerizza walked across the yard to retrieve some scrolls Po left under the tree. She reached the tree and while picking scrolls she heard flapping noise behind her. On instinct she did a round house kick. Poor messenger didn't see that coming.

"I came to bring you a message!" The messenger started at Tigerizza with fear in his eyes.

"Me? Or is it for Master Shifu?" Tigerizza stood up and looked at the messenger.

"You are Miss Tigerizza?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"You have gotten a letter from The land of the Nakuza, Japan." The goose showed her the letter.

"MITCH!" She grabbed the letter and opened it quickly and read:

_Dear Tigerizza,_

_First I want to warn you that I am not Mitch, though the latter is actually  
the subject of this annoyingly formal message. My dear friend Mitch has  
been rather upset and lonely. I ask of you to travel over here and please  
sheer him up. If you could be here for at least an entire year that would  
be very nice. And travel will take less than 15 days so I recommend  
packing._

_From his dearest friend, Kann._

"Who the fuck is Kann?" Tigerizza looked up only to see that the messenger had left minutes ago.

"Oh well." She turned around and looked at the training hall doors.

Wait for it… wait for it…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Po was send flying out of the hall. Of course he was sparring with Tigress. I made sense.

"Po! Are you ok?" The others came out running.

"_Perfect! I'll tell them I'm leaving for a year and then they'll forget about Po's pain. And Po will forget about his own pain as well." _Tigerizza though to herself.

"Hey guys. I'm leaving for Japan for an entire year!" Tigerizza got a bunch of shocked glances.

"What? Why!?" Tigress stood up and dropped Po who was in her arms.

"Because Mitch needs me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But… but…"

"No buts. It's just a year!"

The others looked at the ground defeated.

"Well… if you are sure about this travel nothing can be done." Shifu spoke up. "Where are you going?"

"The land of the Nakuza." Tigerizza felt happy about the support.

"Oh but that in Japan! Japan is really cultural! You better go to some festivals! And that means you need pretty clothes. Four or five dresses should do." Viper leaped of joy for her friend.

"Nah, You know I don't like dresses." Tigress saw Vipers unhappy face. "But I could give it a try."

"Good! Let's go shopping. Tigress you are coming along."

**3 hours later**

"Viper we have walked a trough the village and have bought absolutely… nothing." Tigerizza was rather tired of walking.

"Well until we find the perfect shop we can buy something." Viper answered. Tigerizza sighed. She looked to her right and saw a pretty store that looked like it was made out of clouds.

_Sīchóu wèi sháonǚmen _was written above.

"Silk for maidens. Sound promising. Hey Viper! Look!" Tigerizza pointed towards the store.

"Silk for maidens? Alright let's try."

**30 mintues later.**

"Finally! Now I can go pack. I'll need my bag first." Tigerizza cheered.

"No suitcase." Viper shook her head. Tigerizza was to tomboyish.

"Bag."

"Suitcase."

"Bag!"

"Suitcase!"

"BAG!"

"SUITCASE!"

"I'M TAKING A MOTHER FUCKING BAG!" Tigerizza occasionally had a bad temper and sometime she didn't.

"NO! STOP BEING A BITCH A TAKE A FUCKING SUITCASE!" Only three people could get Viper angry: Mantis, sometimes Monkey and Tigerizza when she isn't (as usual.) cooperating.

The two were fighting all the way up to the jade palace and for Tigress not to kill them both and the way was just a miracle.

When they finally made it Tigerizza left quickly to pack. As for the others they just took the day off, as Shifu had allowed them.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE A MOTHER FUCKING SUITCASE!" Viper yelled at the young tiger about to board a boat.

"WHAT IF I DIND'T WANT TO TAKE A MOTHER FUCKING SUITCASE!?" Tigerizza yelled at the older and wiser snake.

But none the less she was the one was crying the hardest when the tiger was waving goodbye.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWERE IN JAPAN.**

"You look kind of sad there."

The latter didn't react.

"_He'll kill me for it and he cause he hates being called this but desprate time call for deprate messures!" Kann thought._

"Yo! Mitch the bitch!"

Still no answer.

"Damn…"

Kann stared at his friend who was staring motionlessly at his katana. For some reason he was depressed. He felt an unease and lots of trouble coming up. And a little regret for sending the letter and had to resist telling him about his soon little surprise.

He looked out the window to see his messenger waddle into the courtyard. Panic with a hint of nervousness. Kann ran out to the courtyard before Mitch realized that there was an extra presence on his territory.

"And? Did she accept?" Kann asked.

"I don't know. The round house kick scared me and I don't want to know what she does when she's happy." The messenger shook violently at the thought of the encounter.

"Now how will we know?" Kann looked at the messenger who had fear written on his face.

"Know what?" A stern and calm voice spoke behind him.

Kann in midst of panic kicked the poor messenger sending the guy flying away from the courtyard.

"Oh you know. There was this plan and I got curious so you know." Kann looked at his friend.

"And who is 'she' exactly?" Mitch looked at his friend.

"Well…She…Um..You know..I…" With that Kann made a break for it. _"This is turning out perfectly."_

**Well here is your first chapter. Good thing it's only 6 chapter long. Tune in for tomorrow. And check out my other stories (especially Invisibility). My deviantart page: XunnyLove.**

**R & R and till tomorrow!**


End file.
